the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Amarone Chalsey
Amarone Chalsey (c. 1975-2019) was a female mutant who betrayed Zach and Bridgett Kellerman when asked by Mr. Stupid NoHead to reveal their location in December 2019. Biography Early life Amarone Chalsey was invited to Superhero School in 1982. In 1989, she failed her exams and had to repeat several school years, although her grades only necessitated five years in the most. In 2000, she finally was allowed to proceed to middle school. It is unknown what she did next, but she returned to Superhero School in 2004, at the unusually late age of twenty-three. In 2006, she returned to Hernandez Middle School. During that time, Chalsey met Bridgett, recognizing her talents and teaching her about the mutants and their ways. Longing to escape her humiliating home life, Chalsey immediately sought to make her her friend. Her friendship with Bridgett Kellerman was probably the only thing that truly brought joy to her life. Bridgett Kellerman attended the same school as Chalsey and they continued a close friendship up until around tenth grade, where Chalsey finally revealed who her parents were in 1987. At first, she was so insecure and blinded by her attraction to the Darkness that she imagined she would find it impressive if she became a real member of the Order of the NoHeads. When Kellerman learned of this, she severed all ties with her, despite Chalsey's profuse apologies. Betrayal After a prophecy concerning Baby Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman was recovered by the Mystic, Amarone Chalsey somehow discovered the hidden location of Zach and Bridgett Kellerman. At some point between 1 December and 5 December, Chalsey when asked by Mr. Stupid NoHead to reveal their location. Chalsey gave their location willingly, as Baby Intelligence mentions that she was not made to by means of mutantry or threats. he also speculated that Chalsey merely wanted to cause trouble, while Mr. Stupid NoHead saw her as a means to his plan. Death Chalsey returned to the Kellerman House around the same time that Baby Intelligence, Fizz, and Paige Nelson did. After heated discussion and the arrival of Amos, Chalsey was attempted to redirect the blame to Mr. Stupid NoHead, but when Baby Intelligence pointed out they already knew what both individuals had been found guilty of, she appealed for mercy to each person in the house. Each of them was disgusted by her disregard for human life, and the fact that she would dare ask them for mercy after trying to slash Fizz in the face infuriated them even more. Fizz and Nelson planned to kill Chalsey, but Baby Intelligence intervened, claiming that slaughter was too bad for the likes of Chalsey, as she was defenseless and had killed no one. After a brief argument, Paige and Fizz drew their swords and stabbed her, Nelson to the arm and Fizz to the forehead. This grieved Baby Intelligence much grief and started a conflict between him and Fizz. Physical description Amarone Chalsey was a tall woman with long, blonde hair, thin lips, unusually short eyelashes, and pale skin. She usually wore conventional T-shirts. Personality and traits Amarone was characterized by spite. She was described as "horrible" and showed little regard for any human life. It is unknown why she continually had to repeat school, she may have simply not been very bright. Powers and abilities When pushed, Amarone showed a remarkable degree of skills in mutantry. Appearances * * * * * Category:Females Category:NoHead allies Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Deaths by sword Category:Superhero School students Category:Criminals Category:Underweight individuals Category:1975 births Category:2019 deaths Category:Attack at the Kellerman House participants Category:Unknown Superhero School Classification